the100fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Clarke Griffin
Clarke Griffin jest główną postacią serialu. W jej postać wciela się Eliza Taylor. Pierwszy raz mogliśmy ją zobaczyć w odcinku "Pilot". Clarke jest częścią oryginalnej Setki. Została aresztowana za zdradę. Na Arce, przed zamknięciem, uczyła się medycyny, pracując z Abby. Dzięki tej praktyce, na Ziemi została głównym medykiem Przestępców. Uratowała Jaspera i Finna przed zagrażającymi życiu ranami oraz pomagała Przestępcom, gdy obóz został zainfekowany krwawą gorączką. Po śmierci Wellsa i Charlotte, Clarke stała się współprzywódcą Przestępców. Stanowisko to dzieliła z Bellamym. Clarke była zmuszona podejmować decyzje wagi życia i śmierci, by chronić Przestępców przed wewnętrznymi i zewnętrznymi zagrożeniami. Po tym jak zostali schwytani przez Mount Weather, Clarke pracowała ciężko, tworząc sojusze z Ziemianami, by spróbować uwolnić swoich ludzi. W tym celu wzięła na siebie rolę lidera Obozu Jaha, choć to jej matka była kanclerzem. Po podjęciu trudnej decyzji z Bellamym, by napromieniować Mount Weather w celu uratowania swoich ludzi, Clarke odchodzi z obozu na własną rękę w finale drugiego sezonu. Wczesne życie W wideo z dzieciństwa, Clarke i jej najlepszy przyjaciel, Wells Jaha, ćwiczą do świętowania Dnia Jedności. Gdy Thelonious Jaha nagrywał ich próbę, Wells zapytał ojca jak Arka utrzymuje się w kosmosie. Clarke wspomina, że jej tata powiedział jej, że to przez silniki. Thelonious odpowiedział, że jej tata ma rację. Rok przed wysłaniem na Ziemię, Clarke podsłuchała rozmowę swoich rodziców, w której mówili o wadzie systemu podtrzymującego życie na Arce, której nie da się naprawić. Tego samego dnia Clarke grała w szachy ze swoim przyjacielem Wellsem, lecz rozproszona przez wiadomości zaczynała przegrywać. Wells zauważył, że coś jest z Clarke nie tak i zaczął ją przepytywać. Ta w sekrecie mówi mu o wadzie, a także o zamiarze publikacji tej informacji przez jej ojca. Po powrocie do domu, Clarke podsłuchuje ojca nagrywającego film, w którym wyznaje prawdę. Clarke mówi mu, że zna prawdę i krzyczy na niego, nazywając go samobójcą lub idiotą, ponieważ planuje włamać się do głównego źródła komunikacji. Clarke nalega na pomoc ojcu, lecz on jej odmawia. Chwilę później drzwi ich domu się otwierają i strażnik Arki aresztuje Jake'a za zdradę. Clarke przytula go i obiecuje ostrzec ludzi. Walczy ze strażnikami, którzy przytrzymują ją w miejscu, gdy jej ojciec jest zabierany. Clarke odnajduje ojca przed egzekucją i jest w stanie powiedzieć ostatnie pożegnanie, zanim Jake zostaje wyrzucony z Arki za jego występek. Clarke patrzy jak ojciec zostaje wyssany przez śluzę i wypłakuje się w ramię matki. Clarke wielokrotnie przeprasza myśląc, że śmierć ojca jest jej winą. Jej matka zapewnia, że tak nie jest. Po tym jak Jake zostaje usunięty z Arki, Clarke zostaje natychmiast aresztowana za zdradę i wysłana jest do pojedynczej celi w areszcie dla nieletnich. Osobowość Clarke jest uparta, zdeterminowana, niezawodna i inteligentna. Jest urodzonym przywódcą, zdolnym do zainspirowania ludzi wokół siebie. Clarke rozważa i zadaje pytania zanim zacznie działać. Mimo tego jest ukazywana jako osoba, która podejmuje impulsywne decyzje. Jest również uczciwa, bezinteresowna, opiekuńcza i lojalna. Nawet po śmierci ojca ukazuje, jak bardzo była mu oddana i go podziwiała. Ma naturalny instynkt macierzyński, który ukazuje się podczas jej rozmowy z Charlotte i później, gdy ją chroni. Ma głowę na karku, potrafi szybko oskarżać i wydawać łagodne wyroki. Pomimo trudnych warunków w jakich żyje, Clarke jest zdeterminowana chronić życie każdego, nawet jeśli ktoś na to nie zasługuje, co jest oczywiste gdy pomaga Murphy'emu, który próbował ją zabić i jest częściowo odpowiedzialny za śmierć Charlotte. Finn uważa, że jej pragnienie uratowania wszystkich pochodzi z faktu, że nie mogła uratować życia swojego ojca. Clarke ma silną moralną granicę - nawet powstrzymała Millera i innych Przestępców przed zabiciem Anyi, ich wroga. W przeciwieństwie do Bellamy'ego, jej w spół przywódcy, jest idealistyczna i nie widzi sensu w torturach, okrucieństwa czy przemocy w jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. Nie chce przemocy i wojny, stara się unikać walki. Mimo tego jest zdolna zdradzić swoje wierzenia dla ochrony ludzi, których kocha i się o nich troszczy, co jest widoczne, gdy daje pozwolenie Bellamy'emu na torturowanie Lincolna, by uratować Finna. Zgadza się też na przyniesienie broni do obozu dla ochrony, nawet jeśli to nie jest po jej myśli. Clarke stara się podejmować najlepsze decyzje dla obozu, co często prowadzi do podważania autorytetu i zasad Bellamy'ego. Ma zaskakująco przenikliwy umysł jeśli chodzi o działania wojenne i strategie, co Bellamy, Finn i Raven z niedowierzaniem przyjmują do wiadomości. Dziewczyna jest opisywana jako urodzony przywódca, zwłaszcza przez jej matkę, która uważa, że Clarke odziedziczyła do po ojcu. Ojciec Clarke raz wspomniał, że odziedziczyła upór po matce. Często widać u niej, że jest nad wiek dojrzała i mądra. Choć Clarke wydaje się być osobą oschłą i zamkniętą w sobie, to ma wrażliwą stronę, którą ukazuje przy tych, których kocha. Jak matka jest uzdrowicielką i dobrze wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności. Jest niezłą artystką, co można wywnioskować po jej rysunkach wzdłuż ścian celi. Wygląd fizyczny Clarke jest piękną, młodą kobietą o bladej cerze, niebieskich oczach, okrągłej twarzy, z dołkiem w podbródku i blond włosami. Jej włosy często są pół upięte-pół rozpuszczone. Clarke ma 165 cm wzrostu i ma szczupłą sylwetkę. Można zauważyć, że nosi kolczyki. Generalnie Clarke jest pokryta brudem i/lub krwią i bardzo rzadko się uśmiecha. Zazwyczaj nosi bluzki z długimi rękawami i mankietami w połączeniu z kurtką, ciemnymi jeansami i butami. Często widziana jest w ciemnych kolorach, jak: czarny, szary, granatowy, ciemnozielony i brązowy. Podczas kwarantanny w Mount Weather, Clarke była w śnieżnobiałej podkoszulce i rybaczkach. Po ukończeniu kwarantanny była widziana w ubraniach w pastelowych kolorach: jasnoróżowej bluzce, jasnoniebieskiej bluzie i jasnoniebieskich rybaczkach. Relacje |-|Lexa = Lexa Ludzie Clarke, Ludzie z Nieba, oraz ludzie Lexy, Ziemianie, toczyli ze sobą konflikt przez cały pierwszy sezon i połowę drugiego. Clarke oficjalnie spotyka Lexę w odcinku "Long Into an Abyss", kiedy przychodzi do niej, aby odłożyć na bok dzielące ich różnice i stworzyć sojusz między swoimi ludźmi, aby pokonać wspólnego wroga. Obydwie bardzo się szanowały. Oglądając serial można zauważyć, że pod pewnymi względami były do siebie podobne. Wspólnie dowodziły swoimi zjednoczonymi ludźmi i razem podejmowały trudne decyzje. Spędzały ze sobą bardzo wiele czasu, dzięki czemu zaczęły się lepiej wzajemnie poznawać. W odcinku "Bodyguard of Lies" całują się po raz pierwszy, jednakże Clarke przerywa pocałunek twierdząc, że nie jest gotowa na bycie z kimś, ponieważ nie minęło wiele czasu od śmierci Finn'a, chłopaka, którego kochała. Lexa szanuje to, ponieważ sama wie, co to znaczy stracić ukochaną osobę. Relacja Lexy i Clarke staje się napięta w odcinku "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1)", gdzie Lexa zrywa sojusz z Ludźmi z Nieba, w zamian za uratowanie swoich ludzi z Mount Weather. Clarke i Lexa spotykają się ponownie po 3 miesiącach w odcinku Wanheda (Part 2). Życie Clarke było w niebezpieczeństwie, więc Lexa wynajęła Roan'a, wygnanego Księcia Ice Nation, żeby ten znalazł Clarke i sprowadził ją do niej do Polis, a w zamian miała cofnąć jego wygnanie. Clarke nie jest z tego zadowolona, czuje do Lexy nienawiść za to, że zdradziła ją i jej ludzi, nie chce z nią przebywać, ani jej widzieć. Lexa źle się czuje z tym co zrobiła, szanuje życzenie Clarke i zostawia ją w spokoju. Tydzień później w odcinku Ye Who Enter Here postanawia jednak z nią porozmawiać i oznajmić jej, że chce aby Ludzie z Nieba dołączyli do jej Koalicji i stali się 13 klanem, aby nigdy już nie musiała wybierać między nią, a swoimi ludźmi. Później, kiedy są na osobności, Lexa klęka przed Clarke i przysięga jej wierność, mówiąc, że już nigdy jej nie zdradzi i będzie traktować jej potrzeby jak swoje własne. W odcinku Watch the Thrones Clarke i Lexa coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżają. Clarke mówi, że nie ma zamiaru patrzeć jak Lexa ginie podczas walki z Roan'em, a później, po wygranym pojedynku, opatruje jej rany. W odcinku Hakeldama Clarke i Lexa zgadzają się, że krew za krew jest błędne i prowadzi tylko do przemocy. Lexa postanawia nie zabijać Ludzi z Nieba po tym, jak oni zabili jej 320 ludzi, w nadziei na uniknięcie wojny. W odcinku Bitter Harvest Clarke i Lexa czują się bardzo komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie. Clarke rysuje portret Lexy, kiedy ta śpi, a potem pociesza ją, kiedy budzi się po koszmarze. W odcinku Thriteen Clarke musi opuścić Polis, aby wrócić do swoich ludzi i zapobiec wojnie. Lexa nie chce, żeby odchodziła i oferuje jej, żeby została razem z nią w Polis. Clarke bardzo tego chciała, ale wiedziała, że musi zadbać o swoich ludzi. Kiedy Octavia mówi Clarke, że ma godzinę, aby się pożegnać przed wyjazdem, Clarke idzie do Lexy. Lexa wiedziała, że Clarke wybierze powrót do swoich ludzi, właśnie za to przecież ją kochała. Clarke mówi jej, że może w przyszłości, kiedy to wszystko się już skończy i będzie trwał pokój, to może będą razem. Lexa uśmiecha się smutno mówiąc, że ma na to nadzieję i wystawia do Clarke rękę, aby się pożegnać. Jednakże Clarke zamiast zrobić to samo postanawia przerwać tłumienie swoich uczuć i całuje Lexę. Przeżywają swój pierwszy raz, a później leżą razem w łóżku ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem i tą krótką chwilą szczęścia, pewne swoich uczuć do siebie. W odcinku Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Clarke i Lexa spotykają się ponownie w Mieście Świateł. Lexa ratuje Clarke przed osobami będącymi pod kontrolą A.L.I.E, po czym Clarke rozpaczliwie się w nią wtula, nie wierząc, że to naprawdę ona. Mówi jej, że myślała, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy, a Lexa uśmiecha się do niej, mówiąc, że wspominała jej przecież, że jej duch wybierze mądrze i że nasza walka nie dobiegła końca. Po chwili Clarke słabnie, a Lexa trzyma ją w swoich ramionach, próbując ją obudzić i mówiąc Clarke, potrzebujemy cię. Clarke powoli odzyskuje przytomność, po czym razem z Lexą patrzą w sobie oczy i się całują. Później Lexa postanawia się ostatecznie poświęcić, aby umożliwić Clarke bezpieczne przejście i ochronić ją przed atakiem ludzi A.L.I.E. Clarke nie zgadza się na to i łapie ją za ramię krzycząc desperacko Nie! Lexa, kocham Cię!, lecz Lexa jedynie się do niej uśmiecha i odpowiada Zawsze przy Tobie będę.. Clarke przechodzi przez przejście stworzone przez Raven, patrząc ze smutkiem na to jak Lexa odchodzi ze świadomością, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Lexa atakuje ludzi A.L.I.E i zabija wielu z nich, zapewniając Clarke bezpieczeństwo. |-|Abigail Griffin= Abigail Griffin Clarke jest córką Abigail. Zanim dziewczyna została wysłana na Ziemię, matka powiedziała jej, że ma na siebie uważać i że ją kocha. Później Abigail uważnie obserwuje wskaźniki życia córki. W Earth Kills Clarke poznaje prawdę o udziale matki w śmierci jej ojca. Przez to powstaje przepaść pomiędzy matką a córką. Aby ukarać matkę, Clarke zdejmuje bransoletę przekazującą Arce wskaźniki życiowe, pozwalając Abigail wierzyć, że jest martwa. Gdy Raven udaje się nawiązać połączenie z Arką w Contents Under Pressure, Clarke uświadamia matkę, że zna prawdę. Abigail próbuje przeprosić wyjaśniając, że śmierć jej ojca nigdy nie powinna się zdarzyć. Clarke wierzy, że nigdy nie będzie zdolna wybaczyć matce odwrócenia się od ojca. Dziewczyna jest zdruzgotana, gdy myśli, że jej matka zginęła w katastrofie statku. W Many Happy Returns Clarke cieszy się z widoku matki, ale ich relacja jest napięta. Dziewczyna, za plecami matki, wielokrotnie przywłaszcza sobie jej autorytet. Abby często nie zgadza się z decyzjami córki podjętymi dla ludu. Napięcie rośnie w Coup de Grâce, kiedy Clarke mówi matce, że może i Abby jest kanclerzem, ale to Clarke tu zarządza. W Resurrection, kiedy Abby dowiaduje się, że Clarke wiedziała o wcześniej o bombardowaniu Tondc, jest przerażona, że jej córka jest zdolna do podejmowania takich decyzji i błaga ją, żeby nie zapominała o tym, że są dobrymi ludźmi. W Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2) Abby uświadamia sobie, że trudne decyzje, które jej córka była zmuszona podejmować wcale się nie różnią od tych, które musiał podejmować Kanclerz na Arce i mówi Clarke, że może wcale nie są dobrymi ludźmi. |-|Bellamy Blake= Bellamy Blake Związek między Clarke i Bellamym rozpoczął się od wzajemnej wrogości do siebie. Na początku Bellamy ukazuje dużo niechęci w stosunku do Clarke i uważa ją za 'uprzywilejowaną'. Chłopak patrzy na Clarke przez pryzmat jej wychowania na Arce. W międzyczasie dziewczyna często nie zgadza się z decyzjami Bellamy'ego. W trakcie pierwszego sezonu ich relacja przekształciła się w partnerstwo. Ich partnerstwo przekształciło się w przyjaźń pełną wzajemnego szacunku i zaufania. Obojgu zależy na tym czy ktoś żyje, czy umiera. Bellamy i Clarke są znani z konfliktów w wielu różnych okazjach. To często prowadzi do tego, że podczas sporów stoją po przeciwnych stronach. Ta dwójka jest również znana z tego, że często sobie zaprzeczają. Jedną z takich sytuacji jest przemowa Bellamy'ego o pozostaniu w obozie i walce z Ziemianami, gdy chwilę później Clarke wygłasza sprzeczną mowę o opuszczeniu obozu i przetrwaniu do walki innego dnia. Clarke ukazuje wielką troskę o Bellamy'ego podczas walki z Ziemianami. Nie chce zamknąć drzwi aż do powrotu Bellamy'ego. Dziewczyna ma wyrzuty sumienia, gdy jest zmuszona zamknąć drzwi statku, pozostawiając Bellamy'ego i Finna na zewnątrz, gdzie mieli zginąć. |-|Finn Collins= ;Finn Collins |-|Wells Jaha= Wells Jaha Clarke i Wells byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Byli nimi już na Arce, co pokazuje jak blisko były ze sobą ich rodziny. Pewnego dnia Clarke powiedziała Wellsowi, że jej ojciec odkrył, że Arka umiera. Obiecał, że nie powie o tym nikomu. Później tej nocy, ojciec Clarke został wyrzucony z Arki. Dziewczyna zaczęła nienawidzić Wellsa wierząc, że to on doniósł swojemu ojcu o zdradzie Jake'a. Przed śmiercią Wellsa prawda o śmierci ojca Clarke wyszła na jaw. Clarke i Wells nigdy nie mieli szansy naprawić swojej relacji, ponieważ chłopak został zamordowany następnego ranka. |-|Jake Griffin= Jake Griffin Clarke jest córką Jake'a. Byli ze sobą bardzo blisko, gdy żył. Nawet po śmierci ojca ukazuje, jak bardzo była mu oddana i go podziwiała. Śmierć Jake'a zostawiła ją zdewastowaną i z emocjonalnymi bliznami. Na pamiątkę Clarke nosi zegarek ojca. Clarke podsłuchała rozmowę ojca i matki i dowiaduje się, że Arka umiera. Dziewczyna poznaje plany Jake'a, dotyczące uświadomienia o tym mieszkańców Arki. Clarke oferuje mu swoją pomoc, ten jednak odmawia nie chcąc w to mieszać córki. Kiedy Jake jest aresztowany i później wyrzucany z Arki, Clarke obwinia siebie o jego śmierć. Wierzy, że zabiła go przez powiedzenie Wellsowi o planach ojca. Później Clarke dowiaduje się, że śmierć jednak nie była z jej lub Wellsa winy. Clarke nie chce wybaczyć matce za swój udział w śmierci Jake'a. |-|Madi Griffin= Madi Clarke jest przybraną matką Madi. Poznały się 58 dni po Praimfayi. Obie miały w sobie czarną krew, która pomogła im to przeżyć. Na początku były do siebie wrogo nastawione, lecz Clarke zainteresowała dziewczynkę i zaczęły żyć razem w Shallow Valley. Ich relacja opiera się na wzajemnej trosce i miłości. Obie są dla siebie najważniejszymi osobami w życiu. Kiedy Madi została Dowódcą, Clarke nie chciała jej wypuścić do walki. Pokazało to, że dla Clarke ważniejsze jest życie dziewczynki niż jej przyjaciół, z którymi jest o wiele dłużej. W odcinku Damocles: Część 1 możemy zobaczyć jak duży wpływ ma ona na kobietę. Dzięki płomieniowi , mała Heda wie co się działo przed tym jak się poznały i mogła powtórzyć słowa Clarke: „But life should be about more than just surviving”.Zdarzenie to bardzo wzrusza bohaterkę i buntuje się ona zabijając dwóch ochroniarzy i ratując Echo. W odcinku Damocles: Część 2 gdy Clarke zamyka Madi w kapsule hibernacyjnej możemy zobaczyć napis „Madi Griffin” co wskazuje na to, że już oficjalnie są rodziną. Pojawienie w odcinkach Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Podniebni Ludzie Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:100